


Coming Home

by OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, lonely dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany/pseuds/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long month apart, Dimitri and Rose are finally reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine

My knee bounced impatiently against the high bar stool I sat at. Lissa and Christian, who had convinced me to come to this party, sat across from me smiles on their faces. Well Lissa was smiling; Christian was smirking at me as he took a sip from his glass of bourbon.

“Dude you are so whipped,” Christian snorted, watching me as my eyes subconsciously swept the room looking for _her._

“Christian, it’s been a moth,” Lissa reminded him.

“Five weeks,” I clarified to which Christian just rolled his eyes. I stood intending to get a refill of my drink and leaned towards Christian a smile playing on my lips, “Careful Ozera, when Strigoi attack I’m the one who is going to save you. I wouldn’t get on my bad side.” Lissa grinned at the expression on his face.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Rose,” Christian called after me, making me chuckle. Rose. Roza. My Roza. She had left on an assignment to talk to some of the unpromised dhampirs on behalf of the queen. We had talked and texted most days but it wasn’t the same. It had been a long, long month, but finally today she had called and said she would be back tonight. So here I was waiting for her. The bartender put the drink down in front of me and I stood turning, ready to head back to Lissa and Christian. That’s when I saw her. Towering black heels that made her slender legs seem endless, a short, strapless, red dress that came to her mid thighs and hugged her every curve.

Rose turned towards me, her beautiful eyes darting around looking for something, someone. Me. Silver hoops glinted in her ears when she moved, and I watched in amusement as she bit her bottom lip subconsciously. Her eyes suddenly sparkled when she caught sight of me staring. She walked slowly towards me, placing her black purse on the bar beside me. 

She tilted her head slightly to the right, a grin stretching across her lips, “See something you like?” 

Instead of answering, I pressed my lips against hers, one hand tangling in her long, dark hair, the other sliding around her waist pulling her closer. I smiled at the taste of her strawberry lip gloss exploding in my mouth. Our tongues tangled together, before we had to break apart for air. 

“God I missed you,” I murmured in her ear before kissing her golden spot just under her ear sending a shiver up her spine. 

She pulled back and winked at me, “Oh you’re good comrade.” I pulled her even closer and buried my face in her hair. Rose looked up at me and smiled, “Did you really miss me that much?” She asked.

“Mmmm yes a lot,” I answered truthfully, my fingers on her waist automatically rubbed patterns into her side making her smile. We started making our way through the crowd back to the table. When we arrived Lissa threw her arms around Rose and the immediately started talking about the latest gossip. They sat side by side talking animatedly and without stopping the conversation Rose reached across and gripped my hand. I squeezed it gently; she glanced over and smiled at me as I saw how much she missed me flash across her eyes. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. My Roza was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I wrote the beginning of this a long time ago and just wanted to finish it and post it. Enjoy.


End file.
